Claude Triello
Summary Claude Triello is a companion character in Sunrider. The acting medical officer on board the Sunrider. Her medical credentials seem questionable at best, but seeing how the Sunrider had to leave port without a doctor, she’s the best the Sunrider has. Having been brought aboard under questionable circumstances, the phrase "beggars can't be choosers" might ring true here - though it doesn't mean one shouldn't necessarily look a gift-horse in the mouth. She arguably has a few screws loose in her head, being prone to forgetting things and generally very clumsy and lazy. It seems like the only reason she’s on board is to get into the captain's pants - for "medical examinations" she claims. She’s an ostensible, if not passable, ryder pilot, but she has noted issues with motion sickness and reaction times that make it often hard for her to hit her enemies unless they are right in front of her. She is generally unreliable in terms of combat, but she has insanely good luck. While widely considered air-headed and ditzy, she is also well aware of her own incompetence, and prone to moments of glooming in a corner by herself when it settles on her. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least Low 2-C, potentially Low 1-C Name: Claude Triello, "Wanderer", "God" Origin: Sunrider Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years Classification: Human, Time Lord, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality, Regeneration, Energy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Duplication, Invisibility, Time Travel, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Flight Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Universe level+, potentially Low Complex Multiverse level (Can initiate a collapse of the multiverse) Speed: Unknown, at least FTL (Comparable with Asaga) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Can survive after a collapse of the multiverse) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Bianca - Ryder, ie a small aerial vehicle, allows you to travel in the space. Equipped with a variety of weapons. *'Kinetic weapons' - Shoots bullets with a very big speed. The speed of the bullet is such that for a few moments he flies thousands of kilometers (speed of bullets is 1.5 of speed of light), and the energy is so high that it is enough for the destruction of heavy warships with one hit. Even shields which are able to withstand the destruction of the city-level attacks (at least) are useless against him. *'Gravity gun' - A device that allows you to manipulate gravity. It can pull and push objects. It may affect even on heavy flagship spaceships. *'Lasers' - Bianca is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. Intelligence: Very high. She has a big experience and excellent combat skills. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time Lord - Received in the one of timelines access to the time management device Claude gained a godlike power and became the Time Lord. *'Time Manipulation' - Is able to control the time in any form. **'Time traveling' - Can move back and forth along the timeline. She can also move other objects. If desired, she is able to move huge space fleet in time (and it's probably not the limit). **'Changing the time of objects' - Is able to make targeted objects older or younger. **'Slowing down time' - Can slow the passage of time (for the Time Lord it will go as usual, but for everyone else in the universe N times slower, where N - any number). **'Rewind time' - Can completely roll back the events in the universe. **'Time stop' - Can completely stop the time in the universe to everyone except herself. **'Temporal clones' - By using a time travel can create an infinite number of copies of itself. *'Teleportation' - Is able to move herself and other objects in space. The distance is not limited. She can teleport even the huge space fleet can move (and it's probably not the limit). *'Teleportation between timelines' - Is able to move herself and others between parallel universes. She can teleport even the huge space fleet can move (and it's probably not the limit). *'Regeneration' - Can recreate her completely destroyed body is literally from the air. She can re-create it at any point in space and time, in any universe. *'Acausality' - Her true essence resides in a place that is beyond time and space of the multiverse. Thus, after the destruction of the material body, she can easily restore it because her true essence remains intact. *'Pocket dimension' - Created her own dimension outside of the multiverse. Since this dimension is outside the multiverse, a collapse of all timelines will not hurt her. *'Connection with mindstream' - Thanks to connection with a mindstream can communicate with other creatures connected to that place (and even with the minds of dead creatures). She may also receive information from any timeline, so she can know all future events. *'Causality manipulation' - Is able to change the history of the whole timeline (the whole universe). *'Reality warping' - Can easily recreate the universe. And, it's probably not the limit. Sunrider-22.png Sunrider-21.png sunrider-56.png sunrider-57.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sunrider Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Telepaths Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Pilots Category:Doctors Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 1